


Remembering Mr. Miyagi

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Daniel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bound, Canonical Character Death, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel Larruso depression, Daniel is gagged because he doesn't see reason, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English and Spanish version, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gags, Johnny Lawrence protector, Johnny Lawrence worried, Johnny really cares about Daniel, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: It has been a year since Mr. Miyagi passed away and Daniel remembers the way he and Johnny got together after his sensei passed away
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the trauma of the story.
> 
> clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said I came up with this suddenly you this fic I hope you like it.
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this
> 
> I've been thinking about doing this story for a long time and I always imagined how hard it was to lose Daniel to Mr. Miyagi at an early age and I always wanted to know how he would react.
> 
> this fic is like an au here clearly Daniel and Johnny are together and became friends after the tournament I hope you like the story without further ado I let you read

He remembered Mr. Miyagi

A year has passed since Mr. Miyagi passed away and I have not been able to overcome that he is no longer with me, since he got sick, I have always been with him by his side since he was practically a second father to me. ever since he saved me from Johnny and his friends when I was a teenager.

And now Mr. Miyagi was no longer there and now he was alone, well, he really didn't have Johnny Lawrence for a husband. I smile at the thought of Johnny as my husband. I still remember how we got together after my teacher died. and it was in the least expected way that we became a couple.

Retrospective scene

It was a rainy day the day Mr. Miyagi was buried, I was alone at his funeral since my mother was far away and Mr. Miyagi had no family other than me, that day he was crying and hugging his tombstone when he was buried. I couldn't believe that what I considered my second father was gone and he died of an unknown disease.

I felt alone and unprotected that now I no longer had another father figure by my side, I felt that the world was falling off my feet in those moments, that all I wanted was to die and be with him.

But I knew well that Mr. Miyagi would not approve of it and would scold me, he in the last breath of his life told me to look for someone and to be happy that I should not be sad with his death and that I should move on. , but it was impossible. He was like a father to me and now that he was gone I felt lost, like I no longer knew where he was going after his death.

I don't know how long I was there that I decided that the best thing was that I was going to get drunk in a bar, I left the cemetery but not before saying goodbye to Mr. Miyagi and I promised him that I would come every day when I saw him.

When I left the cemetery it was still raining hard but I did not care about my life, it only disappeared when my teacher was buried and I did not mind dying of pneumonia, I get to the bar near the dojo and go to the farthest table and I start by asking the waiter to bring me a bottle of whiskey and with that I start drinking.

He still couldn't believe that he would never see Mr. Miyagi again. It must be a nightmare, but I know it's very real.

I sigh sadly and take my third drink tonight thinking about all the teachings my teacher taught me that helped me defeat Johnny, Chozen and Mike Barnes.

I don't know how long I've been drinking until I hear someone suddenly sit at my table and I look up to see Johnny Lawrence looking at me with concern on his face.

Johnny Lawrence, the boy who once squared my life as a teenager was here and now he looked cuter as an adult with his short blonde hair and those blue eyes that made me fall in love the first time I saw him on the beach. After Johnny left Kreese, he was no longer the bully who made my life in squares, now he had his own dojo and taught other karate kids, I too would have wanted to teach but now with the death of Mr. Miyagi I am no longer me . I didn't want to know anything about it. Karate never again.

"Hey" said Johnny as if to start the conversation also from the tournament. Johnny and I became friends and we became inseparable in that I fell in love with him, but I knew that Johnny would not notice me and I let it go. I preferred to be his friend, I would lose his friendship if he found out about my feelings.

"Hi Johnny" I said hoarsely after the yell I made hours ago in the cemetery.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Daniel LaRusso was going to come to a bar to get drunk," he said mocking me. Johnny rarely went back to adolescence and that later bothers me because he didn't behave like an adult.

"What do you want Johnny, I'm not in the mood for you to bother me" I comment and I put the glass to my mouth and take all the whiskey in one gulp and Johnny looks at me with surprise.

"But what about LaRusso, you are not one of those who get drunk and because you are dressed in black I am not saying that you do not look bad in that but those colors are not for you" he commented seriously and at the same time. with a hint of concern on his face.

"And you care how I dress Lawrence is none of your concern and if I get drunk that's my problem" I commented shouting and getting up staggering and now if the concern came on his face.

"LaRusso calm down, I'm just kidding because you are very aggressive" he commented but I did not finish listening when I received a punch in the face, knocking him to the ground and he looked at me with disbelief in his face and other people could not be. here I drop a bunch of bills and grab the bottle and leave the bar without realizing that Johnny would follow me.

I walk a couple of blocks until I reach a dark alley and there I start to drink, it is not fair what was happening to me because Mr. Miyagi left me alone, I began to cry again for his death, tearing me inside I felt that my heart broke into a thousand pieces and would never be repaired.

I don't know how long I was drinking and crying until I felt arms around my shoulders and I turned to see that it was Johnny looking at me with more concern on his beautiful face and seeing one of his cheeks turn red from the blow. that he received. Say and I am even more ashamed.

"Hey Daniel, this is not normal for you, what happened for you to be in this state" said Johnny worried but I didn't want to talk, I just know that I hug him and let all my tears flow from his chest, surprised at him. He hugged me and keeps saying “okay, don't tell me now that everything is okay. Daniel cries all you want ”he commented, I only cried until I fell asleep on his chest, feeling safe in his arms.

I don't know how long I was asleep until I woke up in an unfamiliar room, my clothes changed to a white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. I was confused about how I got here, until I remembered that Johnny was with me last night. When I got drunk, what a shame he had to see me like that apart from crying into his chest until he fell asleep I wanted the earth to swallow me up and not leave for a while.

But why did Johnny bring me to his house? I don't understand any more than what hit him, he still brought me home because I was so confused until I heard the approaching footsteps and looked up to see Johnny come in. With a tray in his hands, he carried a glass of water. and spaghetti bolognese and I see him sigh in relief when he sees me awake.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake LaRusso" he commented putting the tray on my lap even though he was not hungry at all "Daniel eats for sure you did not eat anything yesterday" he kept saying worried he simply could not feel that he would disrespect Mr. Miyagi who ate.

"I'm not hungry Johnny" I commented afraid that he would soon cry again and I see that he gets angry.

"I have given you a place to sleep and you despise my food that it cost me so much to cook it for you, you should be more grateful" he said angrily and so did I, I put the tray aside and get out of bed. to face it and I see him looking at me the same way.

"Well, you would have left me in that alley, I didn't want your hospitality," I yelled angrily and aimed to hit him again.

"What's wrong Daniel, you are not the same since yesterday so that you ask me to leave you there" I commented furious and incredulous at what I heard from my mouth.

"Well, I'm not, you have a problem with that, if you want we can solve it with blows" and with that I start hitting him and as if guessing he grabs my fist before hitting him in the face again.

"I'm not going to fight with you LaRusso so stop making yourself like that I want to know what's wrong with you, don't you see that I care about you and I want to help you" he commented I try to take my other hand to hit him, but he immediately draws me to his chest and hugs me strength in his chest as I fight to free myself from his embrace.

"I don't want your help, so let me go and let me go, Lawrence," I yelled at him angrily that he wouldn't let go of me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you and if for that I have to tie you up and gag you to calm you down, so be it" he commented and began to pull me towards a chair and I moved hard until I hit him. with my elbow on his stomach that made me drop him. I already had my fighting pose up front.

"Let's see if you dare Lawrence, I don't think you'll get it" I commented that the fight started immediately I put my fists to his chest but he dodges them, and tries to return the blows that I also dodge in one. of his maneuvers he put his foot on me against mine and I hit the ground with a low kick I was only stunned by the fall before I felt how Johnny began to tie me with scarves that I did not think I had in my hands first and then he made me get up and walk towards the chair And there he started to tie me to the chair I just glared at him "let me he told you to let me go" I commented angrily when I saw that Johnny was agitated after our fight and he brought me a headband with the name of Cobra Kai on me mouth. I closed it before I could gag myself with it.

"I told you to behave but you did not listen to LaRusso now you are going to pay the consequence now your mouth speaks to you to gag you and that can calm you down because now I am not in a position to listen to your nonsense" he commented. seriously but I ignore it but in one of those he hit me in the stomach that made me scream and immediately when I opened my mouth he gagged me hard I felt the cloth on my tongue and teeth that I had to bite while I looked at Johnny with hatred when He tied it behind my head and looked with satisfaction at my face gagged with Cobra Kai's gag from the front, I felt a huge humiliation as that means I am at the mercy of Cobra Kai, technically good at Johnny's mercy, I look at him and want remove that stupid smile from Johnny's face but ties prevented it.

"Don't worry, you look prettier, LaRusso now I want you to calm down and tell me what happens to help you, now I'm going to go out and I hope that when you arrive you feel like eating and confess what you have" he replied. He was just fighting with my chair.

"Mmmmphhh" I moaned incoherently with my gag when I saw that Johnny left the room and left me tied and gagged in a chair. I just feel that tears of rage were coming out of my eyes, not believing that what Johnny had just done to me was practically a kidnapping.

I know Johnny really cares about me, but tying me up and gagging me went overboard, I didn't want him to find out that my teacher passed away, I didn't want him to look weak, that's why I'm being good. . so he didn't want her to realize that he was helpless. Now that I didn't have my teacher with me, I know I should have listened to Mr. Miyagi's advice, but my heart aches and I don't think he would easily heal from his death.

I keep fighting with the chair and screaming into my gag until I'm exhausted, Johnny tied me up nicely with his scarves on my hands and legs, not to mention the gag that he was getting wet with my saliva.

Why did Mr. Miyagi have to die because he was not me, he was just a child who only caused problems for everyone, I deserve to be dead and I felt the tears fall in my eyes again.

I don't know how long I was crying and moaning in my gag that I didn't see that I had Johnny in front of me looking at me with concern on his face and he had the paste in his hands.

"I will remove the gag only if you calm down and eat" I ask him to simply shake his head and growl incoherently "you are so stubborn LaRusso but if you want to be like that for my good" he immediately walks away from me and sits on the bed watching until I let. Being stubborn I looked at him tired and defeated and biting my Cobra Kai gag.

"I don't know what's going through this head of yours LaRusso but I worry a lot and I want to help you but I don't know why you don't accept my help LaRusso" he commented, looking at me thinking about what was happening to him. he. Me and I just bowed our heads ashamed and sad, I did not even know what was happening to me and that is the worst thing is that I cannot stop what I feel is so much pain and agony inside me.

"The best thing is that I let you rest and I'm sorry to be in the chair but you asked for it, LaRusso" he commented seriously and looked up to see that he was approaching me and they were looking at me with his blue eyes. and he took the pasta in his hands "At least you will let me give you dinner or you will continue to misbehave," he continued, concerned.

"Mmphhh" he said inconsistencies and shaking his head, this is my punishment for all the damage I did, also I was not hungry without knowing that Lord Miyagi is dead because of me.

"You are so stubborn LaRusso but if you don't want to eat it's okay to rest tomorrow if I force you to eat something" with that threat he withdrew leaving me tied and gagged in the chair and I just groaned tiredly.

Tired of feeling like this, broken, depressed and dying to die, my life was no longer worth it, my sensei was dead, Johnny did not reciprocate my feelings, and I was a mess who will never recover from the death of his sensei.

It was incredible that Mr. Miyagi passed away so soon that I thought he would arrive when he was forty but I see that I was wrong that the damn disease came to him so soon that neither he nor I knew it was so serious until one day when I arrived at the Dojo I saw him lying on the ground lifeless and that was two days ago that day was the worst of my life. I kept his body crying for hours until I calmed down enough to call an ambulance and remove Mr. Miyagi's body.

Just remembering brings new tears to my eyes and I start to fight with the chair and moan more incoherencies in such a way that I felt the saliva fall on my chin and in my struggles with the chair I fall to the floor with each chair moaning. pain and immediately hear the footsteps of Johnny arriving here.

"What the hell LaRusso?" I cried surprised to see that I was on the floor with tears in my eyes and muttering into my gag and immediately I got up with the chair to be in the same position that before I look sad.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, LaRusso, but something's wrong with you," he looked at me with more concern on his face.

"Mmphhh" he groaned tiredly and didn't even know what he was saying and just said incoherent and looked at Johnny broken.

"You know LaRusso, I don't know why you behave like this if I am only worried about you and you behave like a real idiot if your sensei saw you right now he would be disappointed in you" he replied crossing his arms and that the comment made my tears begin to fall again and with more force I sob into my gag and I see his concern increase when I see that he was about to panic I see how he stands up and begins to remove the gag and restraints and pulls me towards his chest.

"Daniel breathes you are having a panic attack" he replied worriedly, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it and with that little by little I breathe calmly but without the tears stopping and Johnny looks at me surprised by my reaction.

"You are right Johnny that if my teacher were alive he would be ashamed of me for my bad behavior" I finally confessed and saw that Johnny's eyes widened more in surprise at my confession.

“If he was alive, what the hell are you talking about? Your sensei is alive ”he said coming out of shock, he looked at him with more tears in his eyes.

“Johnny hasn't been here for two days since Mr. Miyagi died, I came home and found him dead in his room and yesterday when you found me in that bar I was there because I had buried Mr. Miyagi so I dressed as Johnny black because my sensei is dead "I confessed and I saw that Johnny looked at me surprised by my revelation and I hugged him tighter and for the first time I relaxed in his embrace I felt very safe in his arms as protected from any evil that came near. and attacked at any time ..

“Why the hell didn't you tell me Daniel, he would have accompanied you to his funeral and you wouldn't have gone through this alone and also why didn't you call me the same day your sensei had passed away? I would have been by your side at all times LaRusso ”he commented, gently stroking my hair and I kept sobbing into his chest.

"I didn't want you to see me as weak and invulnerable, that's why I didn't tell you Johnny that you didn't want you to see me so devastated knowing that Mr. Miyagi was no longer with me, I'm very sorry." He confesses to him and I see that he again left Johnny speechless and hugs me closer to him and makes me look him in the eyes and see a great seriousness in them.

“You are not weak at all LaRusso for me you are the strongest being that I know and your teacher has just passed away it is understandable that you are broken and you are not weak at all so do not say that again, listen to me Daniel you are the strongest and bravest being that I know and I know that you will get ahead ”he commented, looking at me seriously and I lowered my eyes in shame.

"It's the truth Johnny, I deserve to be dead instead of Mr. Miyagi, I only caused problems" I said changing the subject in a low voice but Johnny heard me and looked at me terrified.

"Never say that again, Daniel and not if you want to think about suicide and it does not cause you problems LaRusso you are full of pain do not let that consume you" said Johnny anguished when he saw what I was thinking with the idea of committing suicide, although not it sounded wrong after all, it may be that for once I can do something right that my whole miserable life I couldn't do.

"And if I commit suicide, nobody will remember me, also Johnny will cause you problems with Kreese, and then Kreese blamed me with his dojo it dissolved so if I cause a lot of problems nobody loves me so they better get rid of a garbage like me" I commented trying to separate from his embrace but he did not allow it and I approach him feeling his face in front of mine.

"I love you Daniel LaRusso I have always loved you and I will until I die I have been in love with you since I saw you on that beach for the first time so don't say that no one will remember you I love you LaRusso and I will not let you fall into the dark It's consuming you because it hurts to see you like this, and what happened to Kreese was not your fault, he behaved like a fucking idiot and I'm asking for it, so blame you for this Daniel and I know it now You feel lost for the loss of Mr. Miyagi but here you have me by your side you will no longer be alone trust me, let me take care of you and love you Daniel and show him that you are loved and that suicide is not the solution that you tell me Daniel, you let me enter your heart to heal it "he commented more seriously than I had ever heard him and I looked at him surprised because I couldn't believe that Johnny loved me and that he wants to be with me forever. I bring my lips to his and I kiss him and he immediately kisses me back.

“If I want to be with you Johnny I have always loved you and if I want you to help me overcome the death of my sensei please I do not want to be alone again please Johnny Lawrence fix me I do not want I felt so sad and desolate, I do not want to be depressed at all time, I love you Johnny and I really want to love you but with my depression I will not let myself help myself to heal please so that I can love you as it should be " I rambled, feeling more tears fall into my brown eyes and Johnny wipes them with your kisses.

"Of course I will repair you Daniel I will do everything in my power to see you happy again Daniel that you will be that energizing rabbit that you will not stop talking and moving with that energy that made me fall in love with you, I swear to you my life yes It's necessary Daniel ”Johnny commented seriously and I looked at him with my sad Bambi eyes with a hint of hope in them, maybe with Johnny's help he is completely healed.

"I know that you will and I know that I will not be alone because you will never leave my side or if Johnny" I comment terrified and I see a beautiful smile on his lips as he kisses me on the forehead and hugs him more putting my head on his strong chest listening to your heartbeat.

"You will never be my dear Daniel I swear that we will always be together and I will never be separated from you LaRusso" and with those sweet words he kisses me with the promise that Johnny will not leave my side from now on.

End of flashback

I still remember the way I behaved with Johnny with the death of my teacher and I am still ashamed and I had to apologize for the way I behaved at first, he laughed and then kissed me and that everything was forgiven because he understood me Perfectly what it was like losing someone you loved.

“Hello Mr. Miyagi I came to see you a while ago, I hope you are having a lot of fun up there with your wife and son, I have brought you here I had a year full of emotions I married Johnny Lawrence the boy who made my life impossible since he was a teenager, can you believe it, he loves me like I love him, you always knew it well, that's why you encouraged me to talk to him after the tournament ”I spoke to the grave while sitting next to him“ I joined him a day after they buried him and I behaved very badly with him, but his death hurt me, Mr. Miyagi, until I confessed what happened to me and there he confessed that he loves me. and since then it helped me to get out of the depression that I suffered when you passed away I wish you were here to see us,

"All good Daniel" he commented seeing me and kissing my cheeks drying my tears, then my lips I laugh and I return the kiss.

“Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks to you, I was just talking to my sensei ”I commented smiling and Johnny imitates me with that smile that makes my heart race every time I see her.

"And what were they talking about if I could know?" Johnny commented, laying me on his lap and resting gently on his chest without taking his eyes off my sensei's grave.

“How did you save me that day when you found me in that drunken bar when it was Mr. Miyagi's funeral and I told him how we got together even though I acted like a kick to you so much that you had to gag me and tie me up? I'm sorry, Johnny in the chair ”I comment blushing with shame at the way I behaved with Johnny and I see him laugh and kiss me on the forehead.

"I forgive you LaRusso, if you were too proud to tell me what happened, and I fully understand that losing a loved one hurts as you have no idea, but I was there for you at all times dear" he said gently stroking my hair. and I sighed happily, because I never thought that I would be happy again since my teacher passed away.

"And I thank you as you have no idea, there were days when I wanted to take my life, but with your words and your love I was able to overcome my depression and my suicidal thoughts I don't know how to thank you for everything you did for me when I was still depressed. I'm sorry ”and Johnny grabs my face to see his beautiful blue eyes and that smile that drives me crazy.

“Love me Daniel and never give up again, you are brave LaRusso do not let that destroy you, you suffered a lot throughout your childhood even though I made your life impossible, you kept going you beat me in the tournament when almost no one was supporting you, only your mother, Ali and Mr. Miyagi you proved to be the strongest and that is one of the qualities that made me fall in love with you Daniel, your pride, your guts to face danger without being afraid of anything that you admire Daniel LaRusso and I am very proud of be your husband so don't give up and if you feel sad again, here I am for you Daniel forever "I finished saying and looked at him surprised I couldn't believe that Johnny Lawrence would have just said that but I saw that in his eyes there was determination and love and that made me feel warm all over my body.

"Thank you very much Johnny for being so nice to me and for saying these words that refer to me and knowing that you really care about me" I commented shyly and I see that he laughs when he saw what he said so embarrassed that he kissed my forehead and my cheeks turned they blushed even more.

"Of course I care about you, you are my husband and I love you more than anything else, don't be insecure about yourself LaRusso" he commented stroking my hair gently I smiled happy to know that I finally had everything, I just wanted Mr. Miyagi was here to see.

"I just wish Mr. Miyagi was here, seeing me happy, you think he would be proud of me despite how I behaved when he passed away," I asked terrified giving those Bambi eyes to Johnny, who looked at me with love in his eyes . and I approached him.

  
"Of course I would be proud of you Daniel despite what happened I would never blame you for what you went through Daniel, the way you reacted was normal but I know that Mr. Miyagi would not be angry with you he considered you as a son to Him" He commented smiling at me and I am speechless still not believing what Johnny Lawrence told me every day that this man surprises me more.

“I know Johnny and I know that Mr. Miyagi loved me, I saw him as a second father to me, after he died when I was eight I never thought I would find another father figure in him and thank you so much for always being with me in Through of the good and the bad times I love you Johnny Lawrence "I commented smiling at my husband and he hugs me more.

"And I will always be LaRusso because I love you too Daniel Lawrence and whatever happens I will always be by your side" he said, putting his last name and making me smile before kissing my lips.

What Daniel and Johnny didn't realize is that as they kissed, there was another person by Mr. Miyagi's grave, looking at both of them with a huge smile of pride.

"I will always be proud of you Daniel-San."

The end


	2. Versión español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un año desde que el Sr. Miyagi falleció y Daniel recuerda la forma en que él y Johnny se juntaron después de que falleció su sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo el trauma de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática como dije. Se me ocurrió esto de repente, este fic. Espero que les guste.
> 
> aclaración 3 lamento la occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática no tengo beta perdón por eso
> 
> He estado pensando en hacer esta historia durante mucho tiempo y siempre imaginé lo difícil que era perder a Daniel con el Sr. Miyagi a una edad temprana y siempre quise saber cómo reaccionaría.
> 
> este fic es como un au aquí claramente Daniel y Johnny están juntos y se hicieron amigos después del torneo Espero que les guste la historia sin más preámbulos les dejo leer

Recordado al Sr.Miyagi

Han pasado ya un año desde que falleció el Sr.Miyagi y no he podido superar que ya no este aquí conmigo, desde que se enfermo, siempre estuve con él a su lado ya que era prácticamente un segundo padre para mi desde que me salvó de Johnny y sus amigos cuando era un adolescente.

Y ahora ya no estaba el Sr.Miyagi y ahora estaba solo, bueno en realidad no tenía a Johnny Lawrence como esposo sonrío con solo penar que Johnny es mi marido todavía me acuerdo en como nos juntamos fue después de la muerte de mi maestro y fue de la manera que menos te lo esperas en que circunstancia nos hicimos pareja.

Flashback

Era un día lluvioso el día que enterraron al Sr.Miyagi, yo estaba solo en su entierro ya que mi madre estaba lejos y el Sr.Miyagi no tenía mas familia que yo, ese día estaba llorando y abrazando su lápida cuando lo sepultaron no podía creer que se había ido el que consideraba como mi segundo padre y falleció por una enfermedad desconocida .

Me sentía solo y desprotegido de que ahora ya no tenía otra figura paterna a mi lado, sentía que el mundo estaba cayendo en mis pies en esos momentos, que lo único que quería era morirme y estar con él.

Pero sabía bien que el Sr.Miyagi no lo aprobaría y me regañaría, él en su último aliento de vida me dijo que encontrara alguien y que fuera feliz que no debo estar triste con su muerte y que debía de seguir adelante, pero me era imposible el era como un padre para mi y ahora que no estaba, me sentía perdido como si ya no supiera a donde me dirigía después de su fallecimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí que decidí que lo mejor fue que iba emborracharme a un bar, dejé el cementerio no sin antes despedirme del Sr. Miyagi y le prometí que iba venir todos los días al verlo.

Cuando salí del cementerio seguía lloviendo fuerte pero no me importaba mi vida se acaba de esfumar cuando enterraron a mi maestro y no me importaba morirme de neumonía, llego al bar cerca del dojo y voy a la mesa más alejada y comienzo a pedirle al mesero que me traiga una botella de Whisky y con eso comienzo a beber.

Todavía no podía creer que ya no volveré a ver el Sr. Miyagi nunca más debe ser una pesadilla pero se que es muy real.

Suspiro tristemente y voy por mi tercer trago de esta noche pensando en todas las enseñanzas que me enseño mi maestro que me ayudo a vencer tanto a Johnny, Chozen y a Mike Barnes.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bebiendo hasta que escucho alguien se sienta de repente a mi mesa y levanto la mirada para ver a un Johnny Lawrence mirándome con preocupación en su rostro.

Johnny Lawrence el chico que alguna vez me hizo la vida de cuadritos desde adolescentes estaba aquí y ahora se veía más guapo de adulto con su cabello rubio corto y esos ojos azules que me enamoraron de la primera vez que lo vi en la playa había cambiado mucho Johnny después de que dejó a Kreese ya no fue el matón que me hizo la vida de cuadritos ahora tenía su propio dojo y enseñaba a otros niños karate, yo hubiera querido enseñar también pero ahora con la muerte del señor Miyagi ya no quería saber nada del karate nunca más.

“Hey” comentó Johnny como para comenzar la plática también desde qué pasó el torneo Johnny y yo nos hicimos amigos y nos hicimos inseparables en esas me enamoré de él, pero yo sabía que Johnny no se fijaría en mi y lo dejé pasar prefería ser su amigo que perder su amistad si se enteraba de mis sentimientos.

“Hola Johnny” comenté con voz ronca después de la lloradera que hice horas atrás en el cementerio.

“Wow nunca pensé que vería el día en que Daniel LaRusso iba a venir a un bar para emborracharse” comentó burlándose de mi rara vez Johnny regresaba a su adolescencia y eso luego me hace enojar ya que no se comportaba como un adulto.

“Qué quieres Johnny no estoy de humor para que me estés molestando” comenté y llevo el vaso a mi boca y tomo todo el Whisky en un solo trago y Johnny me ve sorprendido.

“Pero que te sucede LaRusso tu no eres uno en que se emborracha y por que estas vestido de negro no digo que no te vez mal en eso pero esos colores no son para ti” comentó serio y a la vez con un toque de preocupación en su rostro.

“Y a ti que te importa como me visto Lawrence no es de tu incumbencia y si me emborracho que es mi problema” comenté gritando y levantándome tambaleándome y ahora si la preocupación vino en su rostro.

“LaRusso cálmate estoy solo bromeando contigo por que estas tan agresivo” comentó pero no lo termine de escuchar ya que lleve un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo y él me miraba con incredulidad en su rostro y las demás personas igual ya no podía estar más aquí tiro un fango de billetes y me llevo la botella y me largo del bar no notando que Johnny me seguiría.

Camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y me tiro allí a beber no es justo lo que me estaba pasando por que Sr.Miyagi me dejaste solo, comencé a llorar de nuevo por su muerte desgarrándome por dentro sentía que mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y jamás se repararía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así bebiendo y llorando hasta que siento unos brazos rodeándome en mis hombros y yo volteó a ver que era Johnny mirándome con más preocupación en su bello rostro y viendo como una de sus mejillas se estaba volviendo morado por el golpe que le di y me avergüenzo aun más.

“Oye Daniel que pasa esto no es normal en ti que sucedió para que estés en este estado – comentó Johnny preocupado pero yo no quería hablar solo se que lo abrazo y dejé sacar todas mis lágrimas en su pecho sorprendido me abrazo y sigue diciendo” está bien no me digas ahora mismo todo está bien Daniel llora todo lo que quieras” comentó yo solo lloro hasta quedarme dormido en su pecho sintiéndome seguro en sus brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido hasta que me despierto en una habitación desconocida, mi ropa se cambió a una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama yo veía todo confundido en como llegue aquí, hasta que recordé que Johnny estuvo conmigo anoche cuando me emborraché que vergüenza que me tuvo que verme así aparte de llorar en su pecho hasta quedarme dormido quería que la tierra me tragara y no saliera de allí por un tiempo.

Pero por qué me trajo Johnny a su casa, no lo entiendo aparte de que le golpeó aun así me trajo a su hogar por que, estaba tan confundido hasta que escucho que pasos venían y yo levanto la mirada para ver que Johnny entraba con una charola en sus manos en ella traía un vaso de agua y espaguetis a la boloñesa y veo que suspira de alivio a verme despierto.

“Me alegro ver que ya estés despierto LaRusso” comentó poniéndome la charola en mi regazo aunque no tenía hambre en lo absoluto “come Daniel de seguro que no comiste nada ayer” siguió diciendo preocupado yo solo no podía siento que le faltaría el respeto al Sr.Miyagi si comía.

“No tengo hambre Johnny” comenté temeroso que pronto comenzaría a llorar de nuevo y veo que se enoja.

“Te he dado un lugar donde dormir y desprecias mi comida que tanto me costo cocinarla para ti debes ser más agradecido” comentó enojado y yo también lo estaba dejo la charola a lado y me levanto la cama para enfrentarlo y veo que me mira de la misma manera.

“Pues me hubieras dejado en ese callejón no quería tu hospitalidad” grite enfurecido y apuntó de golpearlo de nuevo.

“Que te sucede Daniel, no eres el mismo desde ayer para que me pidas que te deje abandonado allí” comentó furioso y incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando de mi boca.

“Pues no lo soy tienes algún problema con eso si quiere lo resolvemos con golpes” y con eso comienzo a golpearlo y como adivinando agarra mi puño antes de golpearlo de nuevo en la cara.

“No voy a pelear contigo LaRusso así que deja de ponerte así yo quiero saber lo que te sucede no ves que me preocupo por ti y quiero ayudarte” comentó yo trato de llevar mi otra mano para golpearlo pero enseguida me atrae a su pecho y me abraza con fuerza en su pecho mientras yo lucho por liberarme de su abrazo.

“No quiero tu ayuda así que suéltame y déjame ir Lawrence” grite enfurecido que no me soltaba.

“No hasta que me digas que te pasa y si para eso tengo que atarte y amordazarte para que te tranquilices que así sea” comentó y me comenzó a jalar a una silla y yo me revolvía con fuerza hasta dale con el codo en su estómago que hizo que me soltara yo ya tenía mi pose de pelea en frente.

“A ver si te atreves Lawrence no creo que lo lograras” comenté yo con eso comenzó la pelea de inmediato llevo mis puños a su pecho pero los esquiva, y trata devolverme los golpes que yo también esquive en una de sus maniobras me puso su pie al mío y me tiro al suelo con una patada baja yo solo me quede aturdido por la caída antes de sentir como Johnny comenzaba atarme con unas bufandas que no pensé que tenía primero en mis manos para después hizo que me levantara y caminara a la silla Y allí comenzó atarme a la silla yo solo lo miraba enfurecido “suéltame te dijo que me sueltes” comenté furioso viendo a Johnny estaba agitado después de nuestra lucha y acercaba una diadema con el nombre de Cobra Kai a mi boca yo la cierro antes de que me pudiera amordazarme con ella .

“Te dije que te comportaras pero no escuchaste LaRusso ahora pagaras la consecuencia ahora hable tu boca para amordazarte y que te puedas tranquilizarte por que ahora no estoy en condiciones en escuchar tus tonterías” comentó serio pero lo ignoro pero en una de esas da un golpe en mi estomago que hizo gritara y de inmediato cuando abrí mi boca me amordazó con fuerza sentía la tela en mi lengua y dientes que tuve que morder mientras miraba con odio a Johnny cuando la ataba atrás de mi cabeza y miraba con satisfacción mi cara amordazada con la mordaza Cobra Kai por adelante yo sentía una enorme humillación ya que eso significa que estoy a merced de Cobra Kai bueno técnicamente a Merced de Johnny yo lo miro furioso y quisiera quitarle esa estupida sonrisa a Johnny de su rostro pero las ataduras lo impidieron.

“Calladito te vez más bonito LaRusso ahora quiero que te tranquilices y me digas que te sucede contigo para poder ayudarte, ahora voy a salir y espero que cuando llegues quieras comer y me confieses lo que tienes” me respondió yo solo peleaba con mi silla.

“Mmmmphhh” gemí incoherencias con mi mordaza cuando vi que Johnny salió del cuarto y me dejó atado y amordazado en una silla yo solo siento que lágrimas de coraje salían de mis ojos, no creyendo lo que Johnny me acaba de hacer era prácticamente un secuestro.

Se que Johnny de verdad se preocupa por mi pero atarme y amordazarme se pasó de lanza, yo no quería que se enterara que mi maestro falleció no quería que me viera débil por eso me estoy comportando así, no quería que viera que era un ser indefenso ahora que no tenía a mi maestro conmigo, se que debería haber escuchado los consejos del Sr. Miyagi pero mi corazón tiene mucho dolor y no creo que sanara fácilmente de su muerte.

Me sigo peleando con la silla y gritando en mi mordaza hasta agotarme, Johnny me ato muy bien con sus bufandas en mis manos y mi piernas ni que decir de la mordaza que se estaba humedeciendo por mi saliva.

Por qué se tuvo que morir el Sr. Miyagi por que no fui yo, que fui solo un chico que solo causaba problemas a todo el mundo yo merezco estar muerto y sienta que otra vez lágrimas caían en mis ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando y gimiendo en mi mordaza que no vi que tenía a Johnny en frente de mí mirándome con preocupación en su rostro y tenía la pasta en sus manos.

“Té quitare la mordaza solo si estarás tranquilo y comerás” pregunto yo solo niego con la cabeza y gimiendo incoherencias “eres tan terco LaRusso pero si quieres estar así por mi bien” enseguida se retira de mi y se sienta en la cama observando hasta que dejara ser obstinado yo lo miraba cansado y derrotado y mordiendo mi mordaza de Cobra Kai .

“No se que está pasando por esta cabeza tuya LaRusso pero me preocupas mucho y quiero ayudarte pero no sé por qué no aceptas mi ayuda LaRusso” comentó observándome pensando en que me estaba pasando y yo solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado y triste ni yo tampoco sabía bien lo que me pasaba y eso es lo peor es que no puedo parar lo que siento que es tanto dolor y agonía en mi interior.

“Lo mejor es que te deje descansar y lamento que sea en la silla pero tu te lo buscaste LaRusso” comentó serio y levanto la mirada para ver que se acercaba a mi y me miraban con sus ojos azules y traía la pasta en sus manos “me dejarás al menos darte de cenar o seguirás comportándote mal” continuó diciendo preocupado.

“Mmphhh” decía incoherencias y negando la cabeza, este es mi castigo por todo el daño que hice además no tenía a hambre no con saber que el Señor Miyagi está muerto por mi culpa.

“Eres tan terco LaRusso pero si no quieres comer esta bien que descanses ya mañana si o si te obligo a que comas algo” con esa amenaza se retiro dejándome atado y amordazado en la silla y yo solo estaba gimiendo cansado.

Cansado que me sintiera así, roto, deprimido y con ganas de morir, mi vida ya no valía la pena, mi sensei estaba muerto, Johnny no correspondía mis sentimientos y yo era un desastre que nunca más se repondrá de la muerte de su sensei.

Era increíble que el Sr.. Miyagi haya fallecido tan pronto pensé que llegaría cuando cumpliera yo los cuarenta años pero veo que me equivoqué esa maldita enfermedad le llegó tan pronto que ni él y yo sabíamos que fuera tan grave hasta que un día cuando llegue al Dojo lo vio tirado en el suelo ya sin vida y eso fue hace dos días ese día fue el peor de mi vida sostuve su cuerpo llorando durante horas hasta que me tranquilizo lo Suficiente para llamar a una ambulancia para llevarse el cuerpo del Sr.Miyagi.

Sólo de acordarme hace que nuevas lágrimas caigan en mis ojos y comienzo a pelear con la silla y gimiendo más incoherencias de tal forma que sentía las saliva cayendo sobre mi barbilla y en mis luchas con la silla caigo al suelo con toda silla gimiendo de dolor y en seguida escucho los pasos de Johnny que venían hasta aquí.

“¿Qué demonios LaRusso?” grito sorprendido a ver que estaba en el suelo con lágrimas en mis ojos y murmurando en mi mordaza y enseguida me levanta con la silla para estar en la misma posición que antes yo lo miro triste.

“No se que te pasa LaRusso pero algo no está bien contigo” me seguía viendo con más preocupación en su rostro.

“Mmphhh” gemía cansado ya ni sabía bien lo que estaba diciendo y solo decía incoherencias y miraba roto a Johnny.

“Sabes LaRusso no sé porque te comportas así si yo solo me estoy preocupado por ti y te comportas como un verdadero idiota si tu sensei te viera ahora mismo se decepcionaría de ti” contestó cruzando los brazos y ese comentario hizo que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer de nuevo y con mas fuerzas sollozando en mi mordaza y veo que su preocupación aumenta a ver que estaba apunto de entrar en pánico veo como se para y me comienza quitar la mordaza y las ataduras y me atrae a su pecho.

“Daniel respira estás teniendo un ataque de pánico” respondió preocupado llevando su mano a la mía y la aprieta y con eso poco a poco respiro tranquilamente pero sin que las lágrimas se detuvieran y Johnny me miraba sorprendido por mi reacción.

“Tienes razón Johnny de que si mi maestro estuviera vivo estuviera avergonzado de mi, por mi mal comportamiento” confesé por fin y veo que los ojos de Johnny se abrían más de la sorpresa por mi confesión.

“Si estuviera vivo de qué demonios hablas tu sensei está vivo” comentó saliendo de shock yo lo miro con más lágrimas en los ojos.

“No lo está Johnny hace dos días que el Sr. Miyagi falleció, llegue a casa y lo encontré muerto en su cuarto y ayer cuando me encontraste en ese bar estaba allí por que había enterrado al Sr.Miyagi por eso me vestí de negro Johnny por que mi sensei está muerto” confesé y veo que Johnny me miraba sorprendido a mi revelación y me abrazo más a él y yo por primera vez me relajo en su abrazo me sentía muy seguro en sus brazos como protegido de cualquier mal que se aproximaba y atacara en cualquier momento..

“Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste Daniel yo te hubiera acompañado en su funeral y no hubieras pasado esto por ti solo y también del por qué no me llamaste ese mismo día de que tu sensei había fallecido hubiera estado a tu lado en todo momento LaRusso” comentó acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y yo seguía sollozando en su pecho.

“No quería que me vieras débil e invulnerable por eso no te lo dije Johnny no querías que me vieras así de destrozado a saber que el Sr.Miyagi ya no estaba conmigo lo siento mucho” confesé y veo que otra vez dejó a Johnny sin palabras y me abraza más a él y hace que lo mire a sus ojos y vea una gran seriedad en ellos.

“Para nada eres débil LaRusso para mi eres el ser más fuerte que conozco y acaba de fallecer tu maestro es comprensible que estarías roto y no eres débil en absoluto así que no vuelvas a decir eso me escuchas Daniel eres el ser más fuerte y valiente que conozco y sé que saldrás adelante” comentó mirándome serio y yo agacho la mirada avergonzado.

“Es la verdad Johnny, yo merezco estar muerto en vez del Sr. Miyagi yo solo causó problemas” dije cambiando el tema con voz baja pero Johnny me escucho y me miro aterrado.

“Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Daniel y ni si quieras pienses en el suicido y no causas problemas ningún problema LaRusso estás lleno dolor no dejas que eso te consuma” comentó Johnny angustiado a ver lo que estaba pensando con la idea de suicidarme aunque no sonaba mal después de todo puede ser que por una vez pueda haga algo bien que toda mi miserable vida no pude hacer.

“Y que si me suicido nadie se acordará de mi, además te cause problemas Johnny con Kreese, y luego Kreese me culpo con su dojo se disolvió así que si causo muchos problemas nadie me quiere así que mejor que se deshagan de una basura como yo” comenté tratando de separarme de su abrazo pero él no me lo permitió y me acerco más a él sintiendo su cara enfrente de la mía.

“Yo te quiero Daniel LaRusso siempre te he querido y lo haré hasta que me muera he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi en esa playa por primera vez así que no digas que nadie se acordará de ti yo te amo LaRusso y no dejaré que caigas en la oscuridad que te está consumiendo por que me duele verte así, y lo qué pasó con Kreese no fue tu culpa, él se comportó como un maldito imbecil y se lo busco, así que deja de culparte por esto Daniel y se que ahora te sientes perdido por la pérdida del Sr.Miyagi pero aquí me tienes a tu lado no estarás mas solo confías en mi, déjame cuidarte y amarte Daniel y demostrarte que eres amado y que el suicido no es la solución que me dices Daniel me dejarás entrar a tu corazón para curarlo” comentó más serio que alguna vez lo haya escuchado y yo lo miraba sorprendido por que no podía creerle Johnny me amaba y que quiera estar conmigo para siempre llevo mis labios a los suyo y lo beso y el inmediato me devuelve el beso.

“Si quiero estar contigo Johnny siempre te he amado y si quiero que me ayudes a superar la muerte de mi sensei por favor no quiero esta solo de nuevo por favor Johnny Lawrence repárame ya no me quiero sentí así de triste y desolado, no quiero estar deprimido todo el tiempo, te amo Johnny y quiero en serio amarte pero con mi depresión no me dejará ayúdame a sanar por favor para que te pueda amar como debe ser” comenté divagando, sintiendo más lágrimas caer en mis ojos marrones y Johnny los limpia con sus besos.

“Por supuesto que te voy a reparar Daniel haré todo lo que sea en mis manos para verte de nuevo feliz Daniel que serás de nuevo ese conejo energizer que no vas a parar de hablar y moverte con esa energía que hizo que me enamore de ti, te lo juro por mi vida si es necesario Daniel” comentó serio Johnny y yo lo miraba con mis ojos de Bambi triste con un toque de esperanza en ellos quizás con la ayuda de Johnny sanare por completo.

“Se que lo harás y se que no voy a estar solo por que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado o si Johnny” comenté aterrado y veo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras me besa mi frente y me abraza más a él yo poniendo mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza.

“Nunca más lo estarás mi querido Daniel te lo juro siempre estaremos juntos y nunca me separaré de ti de nuevo LaRusso” y con esas dulces palabras me besa con la promesa de que Johnny no se irá de mi lado de ahora en adelante.

Fin Flashback

Todavía me acuerdo de la forma que me comporté con Johnny con la muerte de mi maestro y todavía me avergüenzo y le tuve que pedirle perdón por la forma de que me comporté al principio se rio para después besarme y que todo estaba perdonado por que me entendía perfectamente como era perder alguien que amabas.

“Hola Sr.Miyagi ha pasado un tiempo que vine a verte espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho allá arriba con tu esposa y tu hijo, aquí yo la llevo tuve un año lleno de emociones me casé con Johnny Lawrence el chico que me hizo la vida imposible desde adolescente puedes creerlo, que él me ama como yo lo amo a él, tu siempre lo supiste verdad por eso me alentaste a que hablara con él después del torneo” hable a la tumba mientras estaba sentado a lado “me junte con él un día después de que te sepultaran y me comporté muy mal con el, pero estaba dolido con tu muerte Señor Miyagi, hasta que confesé lo que me sucedía y allí me confesó que me ama y desde entonces él me ayudó a salirme de la depresión que sufrí cuando falleciste, ojalá estuvieras aquí para vernos, pero sé que donde quieras que estes estarás feliz por verme feliz tal y como dijiste que sería y muchas gracias por todo Sr.Miyagi tu siempre fuiste como un segundo padre para mi y siempre estaré agradecido con todo lo que me enseñaste te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar Sr.Miyagi” termino decir sintiendo humedad en mis ojos y los limpio y miro la tumba de mi sensei antes de sentir un par de brazos en mis cintura y eso hace que voltee para ver a Johnny sentado a mi lado mirándome con una preocupación en su rostro.

“Todo bien Daniel” comentó viéndome y besando mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas, para después mis labios yo me rio y le correspondo el beso.

“Si ahora estoy bien Gracias a ti, solo estaba hablando con mi sensei” comenté sonriendo y Johnny me imita con esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que la veía.

“Y de que estaban hablando si pudiera saber” comentó Johnny arrastrándome a su regazo y yo me acomodo suavemente en su pecho sin dejar de mirar la tumba de mi sensei.

“De como me salvaste ese día cuando me encontraste en ese bar borracho cuando fue el funeral de Sr.Miyagi y le conté cómo nos juntamos a pesar de que comporté como un patan contigo tanto que me tuviste que amordazar y atarme en la silla perdón Johnny” comenté eso sonrojado de vergüenza de la manera que me comporté con Johnny y veo que se ríe y besa mi frente.

“Te perdono LaRusso, si que fuiste demasiado orgulloso en contarme de lo que sucedió, y te comprendo perfectamente que perder a un ser querido duele como no tienes idea, pero allí estaba para ti en todo momento cariño” comentó acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y yo suspiro feliz, por que nunca pensé que volvería a ser feliz desde que mi maestro falleció.

“Y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, hubo días cuando quise quitarme la vida, pero con tus palabras y tu amor pude superar mi depresión y mis pensamientos suicidas no sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando estaba deprimido” comenté todavía apenado y Johnny agarra mi rostro para que vea sus hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa qué me vuelve loco.

“Ámame Daniel y que nunca más te des por vencido, eres valiente LaRusso no dejes que eso te destruya, sufriste mucho en toda tu infancia a pesar que te hice la vida imposible saliste adelante me venciste en el torneo cuando casi nadie te estaban apoyando solo tu mamá, Ali y el Señor Miyagi demostraste ser el más fuerte y esa es una de las cualidades que me enamore de ti Daniel, tu orgullo, tus agallas a enfrentarte al peligro sin tener miedo a nada te admiro Daniel LaRusso y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu esposo así que no te des por vencido y si te sientes triste de nuevo aquí estoy para ti Daniel siempre” termino decir y yo lo miro sorprendido no podía creer que Johnny Lawrence me acaba decir eso pero miro que en sus ojos había determinación y amor y eso hizo que sintiera un calor por todo mi cuerpo.

“Muchas gracias Johnny por ser tan amable conmigo y por decirme estas palabras significa mi y saber que de verdad te importo” comenté tímido y veo que se ríe a ver qué lo decía avergonzado tanto que me dio un beso en mi frente y mis mejillas aumentando aun más el rubor.

“Por supuesto que me importas eres mi esposo y te amo más que nada ya no estés inseguro de ti mismo LaRusso” comentó acariciando mi pelo suavemente yo sonrió feliz al saber que por fin tenía todo, solo deseaba que Sr.Miyagi estuviera aquí para verlo.

“Solo me gustaría que el Señor Miyagi estuviera aquí, para verme feliz tu crees que él estaría orgulloso de mi a pesar de como me comporté cuando falleció” pregunte aterrando dándole esos ojos de Bambi a Johnny, que me miraba con amor en sus ojos y me acercaba más a él.

“Por supuesto que estaría orgulloso de ti Daniel a pesar de lo qué pasó él nunca te culparía por lo que pasaste Daniel, fue normal la manera de como reaccionaste pero se que el Sr.Miyagi no se enojaría contigo él te consideraba como un hijo para el” comentó sonriéndome y yo me quedo sin palabras no creyendo todavía el que me estaba diciendo eso fuera Johnny Lawrence cada día me sorprende más este hombre.

“Lo sé Johnny y se que el Sr.Miyagi me quería yo lo veía como un segundo padre para mi, después de que él mío murió cuando tenía ocho años nunca pensé que encontraría otra figura paterna en el y muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo en las buenas y las malas te amo Johnny Lawrence” comenté sonriendo a mi marido y me abraza más a él.

“Y siempre lo haré LaRusso por que yo también te amo Daniel Lawrence y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado siempre” me dijo poniéndome su apellido y haciéndome sonreír antes de besarme mis labios.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Daniel y Johnny es que mientras se besaban, había otra persona que estaba a lado de la tumba del Sr.Miyagi, que estaba mirando a los dos con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

“Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti Daniel-San”.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado la historia muchas gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story thank you very much for reading the next chapter is Spanish version 😊
> 
> and I recommend you read my other One shot of scars and nightmares is related to karate kid 3 are more I hope you like this fic
> 
> it means a lot that they have reached the end


End file.
